


Hungry Like the Wolf

by sisforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feral Derek Hale, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: Something has caused Derek to go feral. Can Stiles figure it out and help Derek get his mind back?





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).



> For my Fandom Trumps Hate auction winner, nadiahart. It’s been a pleasure writing for you! Thanks to [Stargirl_For_Sterek](/users/Stargirl_For_Sterek) for the beta!

Stiles phone rings at three in the morning. 

“What?” he answers without looking at the caller ID.

“Come over ASAP,” Erica says. “It’s Derek.”

Stiles groans. It was too early to be up, and he had been sleeping so well. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ll fill you in when you get here. Just get here.” Erica says before hanging up the phone.

Stiles quickly pulls on a pair of sweatpants over his boxer briefs before stepping into his shoes. If his pack needs his help during an hour when he should be in bed, getting a good night’s sleep before his morning shift at the Sheriff’s Department, then they can deal with his sleep-ruffled shirt, bed head, and morning breath. 

He slaps his face a few times once he gets behind the wheel of his Jeep, trying to wake himself up. The full moon is still high in the sky, dimly lighting the road as Stiles drives to Derek’s house. He’d just moved in a couple of weeks ago, so Stiles has to think about the turns, unable to drive on autopilot like he had been able to when Derek was still at the loft. 

He pulls up next to the two-story Victorian, parking his Jeep behind Erica’s Mustang in the driveway. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Erica starts explaining as soon as Stiles is in the door. “It’s like he doesn’t recognize us. He’s in his bedroom, and he won’t let any of us through the door. Every time we try to talk to him, he just growls at us. He’s been pacing his room, whining.”

“It sounds like he’s gone feral, but why?” Stiles says.

“It doesn’t make sense. He was fine when we came in from our full moon run. We all ate, talked for a bit, and then decided to go to bed. I woke up to the sound of Derek whining, like a dog crying when his owner leaves the house or something,” Erica explains. 

“Okay, so what am I supposed to do about it?” Stiles asks.

“Boyd has a hunch that since you’re human, maybe he won’t see you as a threat. Maybe you can get close enough to him to snap him out of whatever is going on in his head,” Erica says.

“Okay, but I also can’t defend myself if he tries to eat me,” Stiles points out.

“We won’t let that happen,” she says.

“That’s not comforting. Where’s everyone else?” 

“They’re outside his room. We’re worried he might try to leave the house.” Erica says.

“Good idea,” Stiles thinks for a minute. “Has anyone called Peter?”

“I’ll call him now. Why don’t you go see how Derek reacts to you.” Erica suggests.

“Wish me luck,” Stiles says before heading up the stairs. 

Once he’s outside Derek’s room, he nods to Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Jackson, and Scott. He can hear Derek through the door, and it really does sound similar to a whimpering dog.

“Here goes nothing,” Stiles says and opens the door.

Immediately the whining stops and Derek rushes across the room to Stiles. Stiles has no time to react as Derek pulls Stiles inside the room and shuts the door. Derek’s eyes are Alpha red and his face is fully shifted.

“Whoa, Big Guy,” Stiles says as his arms go up in front of him to push against Derek’s chest, to get slightly further away from his fangs. 

His heart is in this throat, but he relaxes when Derek doesn’t make a move to harm him. Instead, he just wraps his arms around Stiles and sniffs his neck. 

“That tickles,” Stiles says and tries to pull away. 

Derek gives a warning growl and tightens his hold on Stiles. 

“Okay, okay.” Stiles says as he takes a look around the room. 

Derek’s bed sheets are in ribbons, and a chair is knocked over, but other than that, the room looks pretty put together. 

“Everything okay in there?” Boyd asks, and Derek growls again.

“He’s hugging and sniffing me, but he’s not hurting me,” Stiles answers.

“That’s good, right?” Isaac says.

Now Derek is rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ cheek. 

“Now he’s scent-marking me,” Stiles adds.

“Try talking to him,” Cora suggests.

—-

Peter arrives in the middle of Stiles monologuing (since Derek isn’t contributing to the conversation) reasons why Derek should snap out of it.

“—pack needs you,” Stiles says.

“The cavalry is here,” Peter announces from the other side of the door.

Derek growls. Stiles flicks Derek behind the ear and he shuts up.

“How do we get Derek back?” Stiles asks without any sort of pleasantries.

“Hello to you, too, Stiles,” Peter replies.

Derek starts growling again, so Stiles puts his hand over Derek’s mouth, without thinking of the possible consequences. Luckily for him, Derek doesn’t do anything other than lick his palm.

“Cut the crap, Peter. Out of all of the things we’ve trained for, Derek going feral was not on the list. Tell us how to fix this,” Stiles says.

Derek still won’t let go of him. Stiles had tried to open the door before Peter arrived, but Derek growled viciously and closed it as soon as Stiles had it open barely two inches.

“I didn’t even know it was an option,” Isaac says.

“It is for omegas, but Derek obviously has a pack,” Stiles says.

“There are other reasons for a wolf to go feral,” Peter says.

“Like?” Stiles asks.

“I”d say there are an endless list of reasons, but it doesn’t matter, because I know what caused this particular wolf’s... situation,” Peter says.

“What?” Stiles asks.

“Derek would not like it if he found out I told anyone that, especially you, Stiles,” Peter says.

“Well, that’s unhelpful. I’m sure Derek would want his pack to know the reason, so we can all work on figuring out how to get his mind back,” Stiles says, clearly annoyed with Peter’s mysterious nonsense.

“Maybe if it were any other reason but this. You’re just going to have to ride this out until the situation resolves itself,” Peter says.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asks.

“You’re clever, Stiles. Why is Derek only letting you close to him? Or better yet, why does Derek refuse to let go of you? Figure it out.” 

Stiles groans loudly in frustration, and Derek whimpers.

Peter chuckles. “I think it’s best if everyone clears out and leaves you two here by yourselves.”

“What if Derek hurts me? I can’t fight him off on my own,” Stiles says.

“He won’t,” Peter replies, and with that, he turns around and leaves. 

Stiles hasn’t moved his hand from Derek’s mouth, and Derek licks his palm again.

“I know, Big Guy. We’ll figure it out. I just wish you could tell me what’s wrong,” Stiles says as he runs his other hand over Derek’s back.

Derek snuggles further into Stiles in reply.

“I guess we’ll all leave then. Call us if you need anything,” Cora says.

Stiles is tired of standing, even if Derek is supporting half of his weight, so he slowly leads them to Derek’s bed and attempts to sit down. Derek takes the hint and rearranges them until they’re spooning in the bed. Stiles is tired and thinks that maybe if he can go back to sleep, the answer will come to him in the morning. Derek’s bed is comfortable, and he does feel safe, not threatened, wrapped in Derek’s arms.

—-

Stiles wakes up to his morning alarm from his cell phone at 6:30. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he’s in Derek’s bedroom instead of his own. He’s alone in the bed, which immediately causes him to jump up and look around the room. The bedroom door is open, and Derek isn’t there.

Stiles runs toward the open door, almost tripping over himself to get to the hallway.

“Derek!” Stiles calls out, slight panic in his tone..

Stiles runs downstairs to make sure the front door is closed, because if Derek got out, then they’re in real trouble. Stiles skids to a stop in front of the door and takes a minute to catch his breath. The door is locked. Stiles looks around, not spotting Derek in the living room or the dining room. That leaves the bathroom on the first floor, an office/guest bedroom, and the kitchen to check. And the back door.

As Stiles is running to the back of the house to check the back door, he stops when he hears noises coming from the kitchen. Stiles reroutes to the kitchen to find that Derek is pulling things out of the refrigerator. When Stiles steps further inside the kitchen, Derek’s head pops up from behind the refrigerator door. He’s got half a piece of lunch meat hanging out of his mouth. Stiles stifles a chuckle while his hand goes to his heart in relief that Derek is safe in the kitchen. 

“Did you get hungry, Derek?” Stiles asks.

Derek doesn’t reply. Instead, he walks over to Stiles and offers him a piece of lunchmeat. 

“I’m good, thanks,” Stiles tells him, pushing Derek’s hand away.

Derek pushes back, bringing his hand to Stiles’ mouth and gesturing for him to eat the piece of lunch meat. 

Stiles shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”

Derek again pushes the lunch meat to Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles sighs and takes a bite. “Happy?”

Derek actually smiles and eats the rest of the piece of meat himself.

Stiles pulls out his phone and sends a text to Cora.

_He knew to find food in the kitchen. That’s progress, right?_

He doesn’t receive an immediate reply, so he dials his dad’s number and waits until he picks up.

“Good morning, Stiles. Why are you calling me before I’ve had my coffee?” His dad says as soon as he picks up.

“I have a situation,” Stiles starts. Derek takes this opportunity to wrap himself around Stiles.

Stiles squeaks in surprise.

“As I’m sure you know, last night was the full moon. I imagine we’re going to have quite a few of those when I get into work. What’s yours?” His dad replies.

Derek sniffs behind Stiles' ear. His nose runs down to Stiles' throat and he starts licking him. It tickles. Stiles lets out a giggle and tries to push Derek away.

“Derek is feral, and he won’t let anyone near him, except for me,” Stiles answers.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure. Peter seems to know, but the asshole isn’t talking. Anyway, I can’t leave Derek alone, so I’m going to have to miss my shift today. Hopefully, I can convince Peter to tell me what I can do to get Derek back to his normal grumpy self so I don’t have to miss more than today,” Stiles says.

“Well, what do you know?” Noah asks.

“Derek growls whenever the rest of the pack tries to get close to him. He was happy to see me. He’s been very handsy. He’s scent marking the shit out of me. I think that’s it,” Stiles replies.

“What’s the difference between you and the rest of the pack?” Noah asks.

“I’m human,” Stiles says.

“Is that the only reason?” Noah asks.

“It’s the only thing I can come up with,” Stiles answers.

“I don’t think that’s why he’s letting you close. I think you’re missing something,” Noah says.

“What?”

“You’re going to have to figure it out. Do it fast, because we’re already short-handed today with guys out with the flu. Damn babies too scared of needles to get their flu shots, every year they get the flu,” Noah says.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says.

“It’s okay. We’ll make do,” Noah replies.

Derek seems to be done eating and interested in bathing Stiles with his tongue, so Stiles maneuvers them around the kitchen while he makes himself a cup of coffee. He doesn’t make one for Derek, since he thinks the last thing a feral werewolf needs is caffeine.

When he has his cup of coffee in hand, he leads Derek to the living room, or tries to. Derek pulls him back toward the stairs. 

“You want to go back to your room?” Stiles asks pointlessly, since Derek doesn’t seem to understand a word he says anyway.

Derek continues to guide him to the stairs, so Stiles gives in and leads the way to Derek’s room. 

“So what are we going to do in here? It’s not like you’re a normal person who has a TV in your room. No, you just have a wall full of books,” Stiles says as he walks toward one of the bookshelves to see if there’s anything that might help him figure out what is wrong with Derek.

In the end, he doesn’t find anything other than a lot of books on random subjects. Interesting, but nothing to help with the current situation.

He retreats to the bed with Derek and sits up against the headboard before pulling out his phone. Maybe he can find something buried on the internet between raunchy romance novels and role-playing games.

—-

It’s 9:00 when he finally gets a reply from Cora.

_He’s a werewolf. He sniffed out the food in the kitchen. That’s not progress._

“Well shit.” Stiles says.

Derek is curled up next to him with his head in Stiles’ lap. Stiles has been mindlessly running his fingers through Derek’s hair as he reads what he can find online. So far, nothing helpful. It’s really all fiction. 

That’s when he decides to call Deaton. Stiles quickly explains what he knows and waits for Deaton’s reply.

“Peter is right in that there are countless reasons behind why Derek went feral. Many of them involve contact with a substance, and I think we can rule those out, since the rest of the pack is fine,” Deaton says.

“So how do we find out what caused this?” Stiles asks.

“Since he’s not aggressive with you, that leads me to rule out any type of curse. That really leaves something in Derek’s mind causing this. I think you’re going to have to play detective. What happened in the last day or so that could have set off this change?” Deaton says.

“I’ve been so busy with work that I haven’t seen Derek in nearly a week, so I don’t know. I guess I can talk to the rest of the pack.” Stiles says.

“Good plan. Call me if you find out anything useful.” Deaton says and hangs up.

“Fuck.” Stiles says to no one but himself.

—-

After speaking to the entire pack, Stiles knows a few unhelpful things about the full moon run.

Derek was in a good mood.  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

When he gets off the phone with Scott, his stomach growls, so he gets out of the bed. Derek whines and follows him. 

Stiles makes his way to the kitchen with Derek close behind and opens up the refrigerator. Not in the mood to cook anything, he grabs a few things to make a sandwich and grabs the bread next to the toaster. He quickly throws together a couple of sandwiches with Derek attached to his back. He passes one to Derek and takes a bite out of his as he puts everything back in the refrigerator. He grabs a couple of Cokes and shuts the door. 

Again he tries to lead Derek to the living room to watch TV, but Derek resists and pushes Stiles toward the stairs.

“What do you have against TV?” Stiles asks as he shoves the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

—-

Stiles spends the rest of the day with Derek attached to him in some way or another, watching YouTube on his phone, browsing Reddit, and getting lost in Wikipedia.

With no progress made on the Derek situation, Stiles resigns himself to probably having to miss work again tomorrow. He makes himself comfortable in Derek’s bed and waits for sleep to come.

—-

Stiles wakes up to Derek grinding against his ass in the bed. He steals a look behind him to see that Derek is awake. Derek uses the new position to pull up Stiles’ t-shirt and stick his nose in Stiles’ armpit. Stiles lets out a giggle and tries to move away. Derek growls and pulls him back before he starts licking Stiles’ armpit. It’s gross, and it tickles, but it’s also strangely hot. Stiles feels his dick filling out and apologizes to whatever Creator might judge him in the end, because he should not be getting turned on by someone who isn’t in control of their own mind, but he hasn’t been laid in half a year, and his body is a traitor to his brain’s sense of decency. 

It’s not fair, because Stiles has been attracted to Derek since he was sixteen, and the first time Derek makes a move, Stiles can’t even reciprocate without basically taking advantage of the guy. Stiles isn’t 100% sure where Derek goes when he lets the wolf take over, but he knows Derek’s history, and there is no way Stiles is comfortable with having sex with him if Derek can’t voice his consent, even if Derek’s actions did start it.

Before Stiles can even complain, Derek has manhandled him onto his stomach and is pulling down his boxer-briefs. 

“Oh fuck. What is happening?” Stiles asks himself.

Then he feels it, the wet head of Derek’s dick poking his ass. Stiles tries to turn his head, but Derek must take this as a threat, because he uses his clawed hand to shove Stiles’ head into the pillow. Then Derek’s nose is behind his ear. He sniffs down to his neck and then licks across the side of his throat. The stubble from Derek’s chin stings Stiles’ neck. Derek begins grinding against Stiles’ ass again. Stiles’ dick is throbbing and he can’t be held accountable when his hips leave the bed to meet Derek’s.

Derek’s other hand moves to Stiles’ hip and pulls him back against his groin. The hand on his head moves to his neck and shoves Stiles back into the pillow. Derek sits up a bit and starts rutting into Stiles, hard. The bed starts to shake and Stiles closes his eyes tightly. 

He knows Derek would never do this if he was lucid. Derek would never use his body for his own pleasure without making sure he was enjoying it, too. It doesn’t take long before Derek stills and comes across Stiles lower back and the top of his ass. He moves his hand from Stiles' neck to his shoulders. He’s still holding him down, but this position is slightly more comfortable. Then Stiles feels Derek’s hand rubbing his lower back. It’s sticky when Stiles realizes that Derek is rubbing his cum into Stiles’ back. Derek’s hand moves lower and a finger slides between his asscheeks. Luckily Derek has decided to put his claws away. Stiles feels Derek’s jizz sliding down his crack while Derek continues to rub his cum into his skin. 

Stiles feels like a disgusting human being as he starts to rut against the bed, chasing his own release. Derek whines and pushes Stiles against the bed briefly, before he rolls him over. Stiles hands immediately move to cover his dick, but Derek’s hands catch his arms and push them away. Then Derek is licking Stiles’ cock, and Stiles lets his legs fall open. 

“He clearly wants this,” Stiles tells himself, trying to convince himself he shouldn’t be stopping Derek. “He clearly wants me, but why like this?”

Peter’s words replay in Stiles’ mind _Why does Derek refuse to let go of you?_ as Derek takes him into his mouth.

“It can’t be,” Stiles says, “Derek, why wouldn’t you say something?” 

Stiles wants to cry, half because of how good Derek’s mouth feels, half for the tragedy of the situation. 

The answer is probably for the same reason Stiles never said anything to Derek. Fear of rejection. Fear of messing up pack dynamics. Fear of not being good enough. 

Derek’s hand moves to grab Stiles’ ballsack as he moves his mouth up and down his length roughly. Stiles thanks whatever power may be that Derek’s fangs aren’t out. It’s the most inelegant blowjob he’s ever had, but it’s still getting the job done, even if his thighs are getting the worst kind of beard burn. 

As soon as Derek lets go of Stiles’ hands, Stiles reaches down to run his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Derek hums in appreciation, and Stiles nearly comes right then.

“I’m going to hell,” Stiles says and tries to push Derek off of his dick. It works, and Derek gives him a look that almost makes Stiles think that Derek’s back in his own mind, but then he hears the warning growl.

“Come here,” Stiles says and pulls Derek by the armpits up his body so that Stiles can kiss him. 

For some reason Derek lets him. Stiles ruts against Derek’s thigh as they continue to make out. Derek’s hands are roaming Stiles body like he can’t decide what to touch. Then Derek is maneuvering Stiles in the bed again so that Stiles is facing the wall. Derek curls up behind him, throwing a leg over both of Stiles’. Then Stiles feels it, Derek’s fangs clamping down on the back of Stiles’ neck.

“Oh fuck, don’t bite me. Please, Derek. I don’t want to be a werewolf,” Stiles says as he tries to get away from Derek, but Derek just holds on to him tighter. 

Stiles stills. Derek’s hand moves to cover Stiles’ dick and he starts massaging it. It’s weird, but the fear from Derek being this close to biting him still hasn’t made his erection go away; If anything, it’s made him more turned on. 

Derek licks the back of his neck, then starts pulling on Stiles’ dick. It doesn’t take much longer and Stiles is biting his lip to remain quiet while he shoots his load across the tatters of Derek’s sheets. Then Derek bites the back of Stiles' neck, and Stiles feels the fangs slide in. 

His orgasm, and his life, have just been ruined. He’s going to be a werewolf, and Derek is never going to forgive himself for biting Stiles without his consent. Derek is licking the wound on Stiles' neck, and Stiles is breathing too fast. He tells himself maybe he won’t turn. Maybe it’ll awaken something in him as the bite had done for Lydia. Or maybe he’ll reject the bite and die, but he hopes that doesn’t happen. He’d rather be a werewolf than dead.

—-

After a near panic attack and about half an hour of telling himself he’ll be okay no matter what the outcome, Stiles digs his phone out of his sweatpants and calls Deaton.

“May I help you Deputy Stilinski?” Deaton answers. He sounds amused like always.

“Derek bit me,” Stiles answers. 

Derek licks the back of Stiles' neck, where he bit him, and Stiles shivers. 

“That is quite the predicament. What happened right before he bit you?” Deaton asks.

Stiles blushes. “Derek rubbed against me until he got off, and then he made sure I got off too. Then he bit me on the back of my neck, with fangs,” Stiles answers. He feels ashamed.

“I see. Did he at any time since he’s been feral provide food for you?” Deaton asks.

“He made me eat a bite of lunch meat,” Stiles answers.

“Well, I have some good news for you, Deputy. You’re not going to turn into a werewolf,” Deaton says.

“But he bit me!” Stiles interrupts.

“It wasn’t a bite to turn you. There was a different intention behind this bite,” Deaton says.

“Like what? Spit it out!” Stiles says. He’s frustrated with Deaton’s dramatics.

“It was a mating bite,” Deaton says.

“Mating bite? Like, Derek wants me as his werewolf husband? What the fuck? He’s never so much as made a move on me. He barely tolerates me! Why would he choose to mate me? Me?” Stiles is starting to panic again.

“Whether he has or hasn’t made a move on you before, he has made a rather permanent move on you now. I have a feeling he’s been trying to ignore this urge for quite some time. With the full moon last night, he lost control of his humanity, due to ignoring his wolf’s desires for too long,” Deaton explains.

“So you’re telling me, because Derek’s wolf wanted me to be his mate, and Derek didn’t want that, he went feral? And now his wolf has claimed me, so we’re stuck together anyway?” Stiles asks. 

“No, Stiles. Derek’s wolf is a part of Derek. Derek wanted this too. Maybe he thought you wouldn’t want him,” Deaton replies.

“Well he’s claimed me now, so why is he still feral, if not being with me caused him to turn feral?” Stiles asks.

“Derek will remain feral until you accept the mate bond, Stiles,” Deaton tells him.

“And if I don’t?” Stiles asks.

“Derek will never willingly let you go. He may never pull himself out of this,” Deaton answers. 

“So I either become Derek’s mate or he remains feral and holds me hostage? Those are my two choices?” Stiles says, although he’s not expecting an answer. 

Stiles should really think this through, but he knew what he was going to do as soon as it was an option. 

“How do I accept the bond?” Stiles asks.

“You need to bite Derek,” Deaton replies, as if it’s that simple.

“But I don’t have fangs. You said I wouldn’t become a werewolf from his bite,” Stiles says.

“Yes, that is true, but you have human teeth. Lick his neck in the same place he bit you. It’ll calm him. Then bite hard. It’s fine if you don’t break the skin. His wolf will understand the action. It should immediately pull him back. If it doesn’t, then we’re going to have a real problem,” Deaton says. 

“Thanks,” Stiles says and hangs up.

He turns around in Derek’s arms and looks at him, really looks at him, and decides that he should count himself lucky to spend the rest of his life with someone like Derek. Yes, Stiles calls him Grumpy Wolf behind his back, but he does actually like the guy. In fact, he may more than like the guy if he’s being honest. He always thought that Derek didn’t like him, so he tried to push down his feelings for Derek as far as it appears Derek did with his own feelings.

He leans forward and presses his lips to Derek’s temple while he thinks about what he’s going to do in just a moment. 

“Stiles to the rescue. I’m going to save the day, Big Guy,” he says as he leans forward and licks behind Derek’s neck.

Derek stills and Stiles takes that as a sign to bite, hard. Even though he knows Derek will heal, he doesn’t bite as hard as he could. He doesn’t want blood in his mouth.

“Stiles,” Derek gasps.

Stiles pulls back and looks into Derek’s eyes.’

“You’re back.” Stiles smiles.

“What happened?” Derek asks.

“You wanted me so bad you went feral without me,” Stiles teases.

“I, what?” Derek asks, his brows coming together in confusion.

“Apparently you wanted me as your mate, but wouldn’t do anything about it. So you went feral. Then you tried to mate with me and bit me, thanks for that by the way, and then I accepted the mate bond, so now we’re werewolf married,” Stiles answers.

He can’t help the shit-eating grin that spreads across his face.

“I’d say I made out pretty good with this deal.”

“I can feel it, the bond,” Derek says.

“Should I feel it? I don’t feel anything, except for that. That wasn’t there a minute ago,” Stiles gestures to Derek’s crotch, where he’s obviously getting excited. “Does that turn you on? The fact that we’re mated now? I gotta say, it’s turning me on a bit. I think this means we should have sex while we’re both lucid. The first time was kind of awkward, and there were some serious consent issues that I think we should talk about later.”

Derek laughs, and there’s an edge of hysteria in his tone. “Oh my God, I bit you!’

“Yeah, without asking me first. You’re lucky I actually like you, or my dad would be helping me bury your body right now.”

“Thanks for saving me,” Derek says.

“Any time, Big Guy,” Stiles replies and leans in to kiss his werewolf husband.


End file.
